


Double Date shenanigans

by Danganronpa_Fan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, OT4, Self-Harm, Yelling, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganronpa_Fan/pseuds/Danganronpa_Fan
Summary: Oneshots of my favourite ot4.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 7





	1. Movie Night

“I love movie night!”Kaede said bouncing around excitedly.”We know Kaede I know how much you love movies!”Kaito said with a grin.I sighed.”Shuichi what kind of movie are we watching?”I asked.”A detective movie...?”He asked and we nodded I immediately got the popcorn out of the microwave and sat on the couch.I watched as Kaede came over and snuggled into me.I smiled and wrapped my arm around her back.The movie began to play.The first thing we see is a dead body and Kaede immediately darts for the bathroom.Me Kaito and Shuichi share looks of concern.”You two continue watching the movie ill go check up on her okay?”I said and they nodded as I got up off the couch.I head to the bathroom door and knock.”Kaede can I come in..?”I asked.”N-no.”She sniffled.”Kaede your crying can I please come in?”I pleaded.I sighed.”Kaede move away from the door.I sighed when I heard her shuffling before elbowing open the door.I stepped inside and closed the door behind us.I widened my eyes seeing Kaede’s arms bleeding and covered in cuts.”Kaede why didn’t you tell us about ghis?!”I said.I quickly opened the cabinets and grabbed the bandages before wrapping up her arms.I sighed before helping her up seeing her face was still pale I grabbed her hand gently and took her upstairs to the bedroom.I pulled her down onto our bed with me.”Are you okay?”I whispered and she nodded.I pulled her onto my chest letting her face rest on my chest.I heard her begin to sob again and I wrapped my arms around her and laid my chin on her head.”shhh Kaede dont cry.I hate it when your sad”I said before pressing a gentle kiss to her scalp taking in the lovely smell of her strawberry shampoo.I felt her grip on my shirt grow tighter.”Shhh don’t cry baby im here.”I reassured her.I sighed and pressed another kiss to her smooth scalp.I noticed the door open to see Shuichi and Kaito standing there with concern in their eyes.”Is she okay?”Kaito asked and I nodded before scooting over so they could get in on either side of me.”Hey star don’t cry please it makes me upset seeing you sad!”Kaito said”Y-yeah Watson I get upset when you cry too so please don’t cry.”Shuichi whispered.All we here is a whimper from the blonde girl and I sigh.”Hey baby look at me.”I whispered and she obeyed looking at me with a tear stained face.I gently press my lips against her soft ones.After a few seconds we pulled apart.Her tears eventually stopped and she smiled.”That’s my star your smile is so pretty.”Kaito said but all he got in response were soft snore.”Shes asleep.”Shuichi whispered.She must fall asleep easily I say before I too decide to drift off to sleep with the three most important people in my life


	2. Moving on

I felt my eyes widened with concern seeing Maki tense up in her sleep.It meant she was having another nightmare in her sleep.Shuichi always was peaceful in his sleep he was always so relaxed and calm.Kaito was the same way not a peep or movement out of the usually energetic man.Maki however was a different case she often had nightmares about our time in the killing game.Us four were lucky enough to survive.Maki had nightmares about her past with the cult.We always embraced her the way she was.I was lifted out of my thoughts when Maki looked at me with relief.I immediately opened my arms to which she obliged nuzzling into my chest gripping onto my shirt and I wrapped her in a tight embrace.”Another nightmare?”I whispered and she nodded.”What was it about this time?”Shuichi asked.”I had memories of when Kaede was almost a victim of Shinguji.”She whispered and I tensed up. Shinguji had killed Himiko and had almost killed me had his plan succeded.I sigh.”Maki Roll look at me.”Kaito whispered.”Kaede is safe she’s fine you don’t have to worry we all are here with you.”Kaito whispered with his arms wrapped around Shuichi.”I know but I can’t seem to control them I keep on remembering what happened.”She whispered and I sighed laying a gentle kiss to her scalp.”Babe its okay im here your safe your in my arms.”I reassured and I saw a soft smile tug on her face.”I don’t deserve you guys at all.Im a monster.”She whispered.”Babe don’t say that about yourself your so beautiful your so amazing you help keep us safe.Without you all of us could have died.Lets not forget the killing game where you opened up to us and helped us end the killing game.”I whispered.”Maki look at me.”I say and she obliges I l lay a soft kiss on her lips.”Maki Roll everything Kaede said is right you have grown so much since within the killing game and have done so much for us we all love you so god damn much you can’t even describe it with words.”Kaito says.”Both of them are right thanks to you three I came out of my shell and learned my worth.Maki you helped me when I was feeling down and helped me when I needed you.I love the three of you more than anything on this planet nothing will ever change that.Together we will all move on from the killing game hand in hand.”Shuichi says and I feel Maki’s tears drip onto my shirt.”Maki baby please don’t cry”I say tightening my embrace.”God you three are so kind I love all of you more than anything.”


End file.
